The Fate of the Namikaze Clan
by ZackTheBloody
Summary: When Naruto was young things were very different for him. but when he turned six, his world came spiraling down and was made to forget. Now he remembers who he was and will do what must to change not only his fate but his siblings as well NxS OcSasu OcHin


**The Fate of the Namikaze Clan.**

**Heres a new story hope you enjoy.**

**And anyone who is waiting for Of Magic and Chakra ch 3 it's comeing out soon.  
**

**Ch 1. Keeping a Promise.**

Naruto had had a long day, he was tired, and he just wanted to sleep. It had been two weeks since Sasuke Uchiha ran away. He wanted to have a good nights sleep and forget everything, but fate, or so, a man named Fate would make him recall his forgotten past. As Naruto closed his eyes and started to dream his world was about to change.

_Dreamworld._

Naruto was walking down a doors lined it as he walked down the hall. Naruto looked at the doors all of them were numbered.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked.

"The hall of memories." said a voice.

Naruto dropped to stance and called out. "Who's there?"

Suddenly a door opened up and Naruto looked at it. The name on the door was 'Fate Works.' Naruto stepped inside and looked all around him, he was in a weapon shop, wall to wall was covered in weapons of all forms, katana, short sword, battle ax, halberd, and much more. Naruto suddenly smelt something, something that made his heart feel warm.

"Sulfur?" he said. Suddenly a bang let out and a voice called.

"You there runt? Come on inside the back and let me see ya." the voice called out.

Naruto turned and saw a path way with a soft orange glow at the end. He began to walk into the back looking at the walls there were pictures on the walls but it was to dark to see faces. Naruto finally reached the back and looked around, he was in a forge at the back was a man near the furnace.

"Um... hello?" Naruto spoke.

"Hold on just finishing up." The man said.

"Ok..." Naruto said.

The man then pulled a peace of steel out of the fire and smashed it with a hammer a few times. Finally he stuck it in water as steam flew in all directions, somehow this made Naruto feel nostalgic. The man then stood and Naruto got his first look at the man. He was a tall guy six-three roughly, a little old his hair slightly gray, his eyes were black as coal, he had an unlit cigarette hanging in his mouth, and he was dressed in the Uchiha clan robe save one orange spiral on the left shoulder.

"Yo little runt been a time hasn't it?" he said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"You can't remember me? Fate-jiji? The man who raised you and you're brother and sister for six years?" the man Fate said.

"Sorry... and I don't have a brother or a sister." Naruto said.

"It's not you're fault, I knew they would erase it all from you're mind. Danzo's solder of the future, a human with the power of a demon, all bullshit." Fate said.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Sorry let me get to the point and that is that... the you , you are is a lie created by Sarutobi Asuma Sr. and the ninja council." Fate said.

"What? What do you mean a lie?" Naruto said.

"Don't get me wrong Asuma-kun was doing this for you're own good but it was handled all wrong." Fate said.

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"Danzo was seeking to create a weapon, Asuma was seeking to relieve a stress that had built in you're heart. You were a bomb ready to blow, you were close to unleashing the Yin Chakra and the divine judgment of an Arc Angel would have fallen upon this village.." Fate said.

"An Arc Angel?" Naruto said.

"Indeed you see when you're father..." Fate began.

"Father you know who my father is!" Naruto said.

"You... really did lose memories of before you were six... didn't you?" Fate said. "The I suppose there is only one way for you to remember... When you wake up head to Fate Works in the Uchiha district, once there head to the upper floor there will be a room with you're name on it, go inside and sleep on that bed then you shall recover all you're lost memories. The memories of me, Koga, and Shiguri, shall return without a doubt." Fate said as he faded into black.

"Wait come back tell me who my father was, who my mother was, anything!" Naruto yelled.

"If you go there you'll remember who they were." Fate's voice said faintly as Naruto awoke.

Naruto opened his eyes to his room he looked out the window and saw it was still very dark. He looked at the clock it was twelve on the dot. He slowly rose and threw on his coat and headed out the door. Little did Naruto know that there was someone watching him.

'Where is that boy going?' Thought the man. He turned to two men next to him and spoke. "Follow him find out what he's up to and come back and report."

"Hai Danzo-sama!" The two said.

"Just what is that one up to?" he said to himself.

_Uchiha District shop 'Fate Works' _

"Finally..." Naruto huffed after nearly an hour of looking for it. Naruto walked in and looked around finding the stairs he walked up into a hall, he looked at the doors till he found a sign 'Naruto and Koga's room.' "Guess this is it." Naruto said stepping inside.

It was a simple enough room four walls,a little balcony, there were pictures on a dresser in the corner. The first was of him at six and two other children his age. There was a boy with blood red hair spiky like him with whisker marks just like his, the other was a girl with red hair and blond tips. The three were in matching white kimono with an orange spiral and they were all smiling. The other picture was of a few people the man Fate with his hand on the shoulder of a woman with red hair she was smiling and had a hand on a large belly, and finally was the Fourth Hokage smiling holding her free hand. Around them were three kids one of which looked like Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto placed the picture down and moved to a bed near the window and laid down. Suddenly he was wrapped in a warm feeling as he returned to sleep.

_Flashback 1_

Naruto opened his eyes to a cemetery he was looking down at it as a small version of himself along with the boy and girl stood in front of two graves.

"Man... this is boring a heck!" Said the red head.

"Koga we don't come here often so do me the kindness of paying respect to Kaa-san and Tou-san when were here." the smaller Naruto spoke in an almost flat tone.

"Yes Koga we should pay them there due respect." said the girl.

"Aw stop bein' sticks in the mud Naruto, Shiguri." Koga said.

"Koga..." The younger Naruto spoke. "Tou-san gave his life saving us and the village, and Kaa-san gave hers giving us life, so all I and Shiguri ask is that you thank them." younger Naruto spoke.

They three soon left and Naruto walked up to the graves touching them. "Kaa-san...Tou-san..." suddenly the world around him grew white.

_Flashback 2_

Naruto was now in 'Fate Works' he looked at his younger self as he sat looking at Fate make a pair of Katana.

"So these are me and Koga's birthday gifts?" young Naruto asked.

"Thats right you get to name them and all." Fate smiled.

"Fate-jiji thats so cheep..." Koga said as he dropped from the ceiling.

"It is not ya brat." Fate said thumping him.

The younger Naruto moved over to Shiguri who was touching a book. "Hows the book?" He asked.

"It's wonderful, I feel as if I'm the princess in the book. I'm so happy you and Koga bought it I don't have many brail books." She said smiling.

"Brail, so she's blind." Naruto said.

"And done!" Fate said holding up the two Katana one white, the other black. "These are yours from now on so name them." he said handing the black to Naruto and the white to Koga.

"I think I'll name mine after you sister, Shiguri (Autumn Rain)." Naruto said.

"I don't know what to name mine so I'll call her Tokumei (One without a name)." Koga said.

"Those are lovely names brothers." Shiguri said as she continued to read her book.

"All right you three lets go for ramen and then well come back for cake." Fate said.

"Awesome cake and ramen!" Koga screeched.

Suddenly everyone in the room vanished leaving Naruto alone he walked over to where the Katana he had received was and picked it up. Then he sat next to the book and touched it. For an unknown reason he could read it. "And the Princess and her Knight lived happily ever after..." He said as his world went white again.

_Flashback 3_

"You have to hide!" Fate said as he opened a hidden door in his shop.

Naruto looked on in confusion as he followed the four down the steps.

"Why Fate-jiji you sound scared." Shiguri said as he helped her down some steps into a small room.

"There is no time you _must_ stay here till morning understood?" Fate said.

"What has happened Fate-jiji?" Koga asked.

"It's time for me to go, goodbye... I love you all." He said as he closed the door. Koga was about to bum rush the door when younger Naruto stopped him.

"Naruto move he's acting weird!" Koga yelled.

"Keep it down Koga! This is far more then you can understand." Naruto said.

"And you can almighty clan leader?" Koga said.

"Sadly yes... Fate-jiji is going to battle... Uchiha Mandara."Naruto said.

Koga turned white and tried to push Naruto away harder "Move he needs help!" Koga yelled.

"We can't go, Mandara will kill us all, don't be stupid." Naruto said.

"No let me go! Let me go!" Koga said as the three faded into white.

Naruto was now in the front of the shop on the ground was Naruto, Koga, and Shiguri cry over Fate's body.

"Fate-jiji..." Shiguri cried into Fate's shirt.

Koga sat there tears rolling down his eyes his fists clenching his pants "You old fool..." he managed to say.

Young Naruto only stayed silent, as he looked at the body.

"Old man..." The older Naruto said.

"Well at least were still together right?" Shiguri said.

"Yes..." Younger Naruto said. "Fate is gone... but we shall always be together." Young Naruto then stood and left to get something from the next room with older Naruto behind him. Suddenly there was a yell from Shiguri and a roar from Koga.

Both Naruto's ran in to see Shiguri being held by a clothed figure. "Finally the child of Amaterasu is unprotected." the hooded man said.

"Who are you?" Young Naruto said.

"We are her children, we have looked for her for so long, that man was so unkind not letting us have her, keeping her to himself. But no more we have her again and we shall become whole again." the freaky man said.

"Drop my sister!" Koga roared as he charged the man only to get blown into a wall.

"Koga! You bastered drop her!" Young Naruto yelled, his eyes glowing green.

"An Arc Angel, you who are one with the divine, you should not imped us." the man spoke.

"Enough of this I said drop her!" Young Naruto yelled.

"Good bye Arc Angel... I doubt we shall meet again." The man said as he faded away.

"Shiguri!" Koga said running into the street. "She... she's gone."He said dropping to his feet "She's gone..." he repeated as tears flowed from his eyes. "BRING HER BACK!" He roared almost like an animal.

"Enough Koga there is nothing we can do..."young Naruto said.

Koga looked at him and said. "Screw you... screw you! Theres nothing we can do? Of course there is were going after her!" Koga then stood and walked inside. Moments later he returned in a white pair of pants with a black shirt and a white overcoat with black flames on the bottom and cuffs and an orange spiral on each shoulder, and his katana on his back.

"You coming?" He said.

"Don't be stupid Koga he put you in a wall without trying." young Naruto said.

"Fine I don't need a wusses help anyway." Koga said as he sped off towards the gate.

Young Naruto only sighed and walked inside and sat next to Fate's body waiting for Anbu.

"Things... don't look so good... do they... Naruto?" came Fate's weak voice.

"No... not at all."

"Naruto... are you ready?" he said.

"Go ahead Give me it." Naruto said as he rose to meet eye to eye with Fate.

"Then let us see the world together through my...Mengekyo Sharingan!" Fat said as his eyes became red and a black pentagram appeared in his eyes. "This gift I leave to you Naruto, the one power Mandara fears!"

The older Naruto watched as his younger counterpart rolled off Fate and began to flail on the ground holding his eyes.

_Final Flashback_

Naruto looked now as his younger counterpart was in a chair Sarutobi and a man whose face was wrapped in a cloth stood over him.

"Are you sure of this Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes if I don't my Yin chakra will turn me into an Arc Angel and destroy us all... do it." the younger said as his body was drenched in sweat.

"Let the boy get his request do it Asuma!" The other man said.

"Danzo but to erase the mind of the greatest protégé of Konoha since his father the Fourth..." Sarutobi said.

"Do it Sarutobi-Oji!" the young Naruto roared as his eyes turned green as they had before.

"I'm sorry..." Sarutobi said as he started hand signs.

_End_

Naruto woke up feeling more at peace with himself then he ever had before. His memories of his past all returning he sat up and looked out the window the sun was just about to rise. 'Koga, Shiguri...' he thought as he looked out at the sun.

"I suppose there is no choice now..." Naruto said standing.

He headed down the stairs and to the hidden room in the shop he walked down the stairs sitting on a table was a box with his name on it.

Naruto opened it up and inside was his sword and a small note. 'Go and find them.' Naruto nodded his head an picked up the blade and walked out into the morning. He realized that he was to leave with Jiraiya today.

"Ero-sennin will not be happy... but I don't care." Naruto smiled. "Oh and Danzo could you not hide." Naruto said as his eyes shifted from blue to green eyes.

"Heh... the mighty leader of the Namikaze clan reawakens, a pity I had hopped that you were forever lost." Danzo said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you... and tell the lackeys to go it's insulting to me." Naruto said as he started to walk with Danzo.

Danzo waved his hand as his Anbu disappeared leaving them to talk alone. "Why have you come back?" He asked.

"I needed to... for Koga and Shiguri, and for Fate." Naruto said.

"I suppose offering you a position in my group is out of the question then?" Danzo spoke.

"Naturally" Naruto answered.

"So be it..." Danzo said leaving.

Naruto now alone headed to the shopping district and went to a clothing store that tailor to ninja he Preformed a Henge to make himself look older and walked inside.

"Hello..." The man said to Naruto as he came in.

"I need a quick job ready by noon I'm willing to pay big money." he said.

"Of course sir what would you like?" the man said to his now favorite costumer.

"I want a black pair of pants with a white shirt, a black overcoat with gold flames on the bottom and on the cuffs, I want a orange spiral on each shoulder. I need some fingerless gloves... oh and a few hidden pockets for my shuriken and kunia. Now do you know of any good weapon smith's in the area?" Naruto stated fast but calm.

"Um yes there is a little hidden gem call 'Steal Heart' not to far away I'll make out a map." the owner said.

"Much obliged." Naruto said.

_Steel Heart Metal Works_

"Hello sir how may I help you" the owner said as Naruto walked in.

"I wonder do you reforge here by chance?" Naruto asked.

"Yes sir we do is there anything you need reworked?" the owner said.

"I would like you to clean up and resharpen my Katana." Naruto said.

"I would also like to place a request for three dozen of you're finest Shuriken and Kunia in a summon scroll." Naruto said.

"And this is by...?" The owner asked.

"Noon... cost is trivial." Naruto said.

"Right away!" the owner said to eager to please.

Naruto then stepped out into the street as his stomach rumbled. "I need to eat." Naruto said. "But first the bank."

_First National Bank of Konoha_

"Hello sir how may I help you?" said a man as he entered a room Naruto had been moved to on his entrance.

"I wish to access my account." Naruto said.

"And this would be?" The man asked.

"Account number 1." Naruto said calmly as the man looked shocked.

"T-That account... t-t-the N-Namikaze Clan account!" He said.

"That would be the one." Naruto said.

"Hold on I have to get the manager..." the man said running off.

A few minutes later the manager walked in and sat down across from him. The manager was a tall man white haired in a white button down and black dress pants. "Drop the Henge Naruto I know it's you."

"Hello Shin hows the daughter?" Naruto said dropping his henge.

"You should know you're her teammate Naruto." The Manager Shin said.

"Oh yeah..." Naruto said as if pretending he didn't know.

"Naruto why have you've reawakened?" Shin said.

"The time called for it, many thing are going to happen soon... I needed to wake up, but I have not forgotten the me I was before, we have integrated... I feel shall we say more open then I was back then." Naruto said tilting his head back on the chair.

"Well lets go to the vault shall we?" Shin said standing. Suddenly a employee walked in and spoke.

"Sir, Sakura is here to see you." the worker said.

"I see tell her I just have to do something and I will see her in a minute." Shin said. "Well Namikaze-sama shall we?"

"Don't call me that Shin..." Naruto huffed as he popped up from his seat.

Sakura stood in her dads office looking out the window she had been told that her dad was busy, he was always busy. Busy at Christmas, Busy at New Years, Busy at her Birthday, hell he'd probably be to busy to walk her when she got married. Sakura huffed it was that constant busyness that was the drive between her parents divorce. Sakura looked to see what was making her dear Tou-san so busy today, probably so high and mighty council member or a Hyuuga, was she surprised to see it was... "Naruto..." she said.

Naruto and her Tou-san were chatting like old friends as the walked towards the privet vault area. Sakura decided to find out what was going on and silently followed them.

Naruto and Shin walked through the hall till they reached an elevator.

"Well are you going to activate the elevator, Naruto?" Shin said.

"Are you going to tell Sakura to come out from behind the Hyuuga vault?" Naruto said.

"Ugh... Sakura!" Shin called out.

Sakura stepped out and walked over "How did you..." She began.

"Hey Sakura-chan you're Tou-san here was just helping me out with something when I saw you're hair and then told him I saw you." Naruto said putting on his fool mask.

"Umm... Naruto I can have Satomi make you up a credit card this would be the best I think." Shin said.

"Ok Haruno-san! See you later Sakura-chan!" Naruto said smileing.

A little later Naruto stepped out of the bank with a card in his hand, the card was black and made of metal (If you don't know what this card is hit yourself!) and Naruto slipped it into his pocket.

Naruto then decided to go to his families grave with a snack and see his parents one last time before he left. Naruto walked through the privet cemetery he walked over to where his Tou-san and Kaa-san were buried and touched the stone's.

"I have to go away for a time, but next time we'll all be here together even that whinny brat Koga... well... maybe not Koga, I don't feel like having the headache." Naruto said.

He stayed there in silence for a time looking from grave to grave, finally he bowed goodbye and walked back to the shopping district and back to the clothing shop.

"Ah Naruto-sama please this way I finished you're request." The owner said. "And how will you pay for this?" he asked.

"With this." Naruto said pulling out his black credit card.

"Of course sir! Have a nice day sir." He said handing him a package. After that he left for Steel Heart and picked up his order.

Naruto looked at a clock and saw it was noon and that meant it was time to meet Jiraiya.

Naruto spent his time walking remembering everything as he passed them, it would be a long time till he saw Konoha again.

When Naruto arrived at the gate he saw Jiraiya standing with Tsunade and Sakura. Tsunade was braiding Jiraiya so he guessed at the convo.

"You better not make Naruto a pervert like you or so help me!"

"I swear I won't Tsunade-hime, I swear!"

"And no making him help you write you're smut!"

"No Tsunade..."

"And further more..."

Naruto chuckled at the thought and walked towards them. "Hello guys!" he said cheerful.

"Oh Naruto you're here." Tsunade said.

"Hey Tsunade-baa-chan you came to see me off." he smiled.

"Damit Brat how man times... ah forget it, well I just wanted to tell you to be safe ok." she said warmly.

"I will." He answered.

"Naruto, don't become like that man!" Sakura said pointing at the admitted pervert. "Or I'll pound the pervert out of you got it!"

"Y-Y-Yes Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in fear. 'Even I know she'd really do it!' he thought.

"Anything you gotta say before we leave?" Jiraiya said.

"Just one, and it's to Sakura." Naruto said nervously. 'It's now or never Namikaze!' he thought. "Sakura I have something to ask you." He said.

"A-And what is this?" Sakura said taken back by his sudden boldness.

"Are you sure you love Sasuke?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Sakura asked.

"What kind of answer is that." Naruto replied.

"... What dose it matter to you?" Sakura asked.

"Purely this, I want to know." Naruto said.

"...Y...Yes I do." She said.

"See that... you hesitated." Naruto said.

"Oh and whats that got to do with it?" She said angrily.

"It means you're heart is turning from him, and it should, there are others who you can love. They can treat you better and will love you back. It's time to think about what and who you want, cause there are people who feel about you like you feel about Sasuke" Naruto suddenly grabbed her and planted a kiss straight on her lips. "Like me." He said jumping back as everyone looked on stunned.

"Naruto I think we should go before Sakura realizes what you just did." Jiraiya said.

"Yes... but you're not coming." Naruto said.

"What?" Jiraiya said as a black orb appeared in front of them.

"So long" Naruto said as he stepped into the orb and it disappeared.

"Where... did he..." Tsunade said stunned.

"He ripped apart space and time, he could be anywhere in the universe now." Jiraiya said.

"How do you know that!" Tsunade said.

"I've seen a person use that before." he said.

"And this is..." Tsunade said.

"Kushina's adopted older brother Fate." He said.

_Time skip one month_

Naruto sat in a tree over looking the waterfall village. It had been a month since he had left and he had just now found a clue to finding Koga. Naruto was now wearing the clothing he had bought and had his Shiguri on his back. he entered the town and began to look around for his idiot brother. After an hour of looking he came to a shady looking bar.

"This looks like trouble..." Naruto said. Suddenly a body came through the door.

Then he saw his red headed brother step out. He around five-nine stepped out he wore the exact thing he was wearing the day he left the village. "No who's the bitch, bitch!" he yelled at the man on the ground.

"My word..." Naruto said.

"What you lookin' at shorty! You wanna peace a this!" he said cracking his neck.

"Violent as always..." Naruto said looking away with an expression of zero surprise to his brothers actions.

"What did you say bitch, you wanna go!" Koga said.

"Are you joking me..." Naruto said simply.

"Come on bitch!" Koga demanded.

"Fine foolish little brother..." He said as he summoned up ten clones that put him on the ground easy.

"What the..." Koga said as he received the surprise take down.

"Koga you're still all talk and no walk." Naruto said.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Koga roared.

"YOU'RE BROTHER YOU DUMB FUCK!!!" Naruto yelled having lost all patience.

"N-Naruto is that really you?" Koga asked.

"Yes it is." Naruto said smiling.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You're a runt!" Koga roared pointing at him as a vein appeared in Naruto's head. "My big, scary older brother is a midget! Karma be damned!"

"You're scary older brother just beat you in a second flat!" Naruto roared as Koga continued to laugh at Naruto's size. After Naruto had to beat Koga till he dropped, he carried him of to the inn he had rented a room in and waited for his brother to come to. Around some time later Koga came to and started laughing again instigating Naruto to further beat the ever living shit out of him. This continued on for a long time

_Time skip one years_

Naruto and Koga had been hunting for clues to there sister and her kidnappers when they came across an old friend.

Naruto sat in his room thinking a pen in his hand. Naruto had money but knew that it was only a mater of time before someone noticed the Namikaze money dropping and Shin would crack. Naruto and Koga could out eat Choji's clan any day after all. He had taken to his masters profession and started writing, not nearly as vulgar no sex simply romance. As Naruto sat thinking his behemoth of a brother who was now nearly six feet tall strode in with a red face.

"Yo Naruto whats up!" Koga roared.

"Good lord Izanagi, what did you drink I can smell it from here!" Naruto said.

"Vodka and Sake!" Koga cheered at his own debauchery.

"You're fourteen for all thats good! FUCKING FOUR-TEEN! You're bodies gonna kick you're ass for this, you lush." Naruto said.

"It's ok Kyuubi's got me covered, oh and I meet this cool guy looking at the girls bath he took care of me!" Koga said. Suddenly a white haired man entered the room as red as Koga's hair.

"H-Hey Koga-san nice di-dig's you got here, ah Naruto! Is that you? You look good!" said a very drunk Jiraiya.

"Sweet Kami-sama why are you here!" Naruto said.

"I was... why was I here?" Jiraiya said.

"You was looking for Naruto!" Koga laughed.

"Oh yeah! Naruto come on back to Cocona... Kokoka...Konoha! Thats the place! Me and Tsunade... and the WHOLE place miss you a lot. Especially Sakura, she wants to..."

"Thats enough! The two of you sleep out that drunken idiocy now." Naruto yelled as the two ran right into futon. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, why did he have all the bad luck.

The Next morning when Jiraiya woke up he was shocked to see Naruto. After Naruto finished explaining why he left Jiraiya sat in thought.

"So... basically Asuma-sensei hid you're true power away so that you wouldn't turn Konoha into hell on earth. And now that you remember who you really are you're searching for you're sister, that about it?" He said.

"Yup." the brothers said.

"I have an idea! Naruto I'll make a deal with you." Jiraiya said.

"And this is..." Naruto said a little curious.

"You train with me on the mountain of the Toad Sage for two years, and I help you find you're sister, my information group is famous among the five nations, if they can't find her no one can." Jiraiya said.

"Training with a Sennin... the same one our father trained with... I'm on board, I like the plan and it is true that yours is the finest information network on earth, Koga?" Naruto said looking at his brother.

"I'm in, we need to be stronger to save Shiguri, the Sennin are the strongest of all ninja, if we learn from one of them there is no way we can lose." Koga answered.

"Then it's settled for the next two years you two will train with me on the mountain." Jiraiya said.

"Agreed." The brothers said.

_Time skip two years mountain of the Toad Sage_

"So it's agreed then." A much taller Naruto said to Koga. The brothers were now both six-four there hair was long and shaggy like there father's. "Well meet at the ceremony of Amaterasu and make our move."

"I'm still a little nervous Naruto if we fuck up Shiguri could be hurt." Koga said scratching his head.

"Leave it to me just be ready to get Shiguri out." Naruto said. "Until then we train by our selves, well until then." Naruto put out his hand.

"See ya." Koga said shaking his hand.

"Good luck you two." Jiraiya said.

"Don't do anything stupid while were gone Jiraiya." Naruto said.

"Ok..." Jiraiya said reluctantly.

"See ya." The brothers said on last time as they speed off in different directions.

"Good Luck..." Jiraiya said as he watched them disappear on the horizon.

_Final Skip two more years Naruto and gang's age: 18_

In the mountains over looking Konoha there is a small church where a group of monks have gathered to help awaken the fallen goddess Amaterasu. They are however afraid, in recent days they have spotted a red haired man who was identified as the goddesses mortal brother, so they have hired a squad of Anbu from Konoha lead by the famous Kunoichi fox of the Anbu Black Ops. A renowned assassin for Konoha she was trained by Tsunade she wore a different set of clothing then the other's where they wore uniform's her attire was a white and pink kimono and her fox Anbu mask, her, along with the Sennin Jiraiya who requested to join them, made an unsettling force to be sure.

"Jiraiya-sama do they actual think this girl is Amaterasu?" Said fox.

"I don't know Fox but anything is possible." The Sennin said.

"Now why do they want us to be here?" said another female Anbu with a eagle mask.

"Well apparently the mortal brother of the immortal Amaterasu is trying to save her." Said a male Anbu with a sloth mask said.

"Well we have a job to do if that guy tries to stop the ritual we step in and insure he doesn't stop it." Fox said.

"Well were here." Jiraiya said as they came into a cleared plain in the middle was a large white building.

In front was a man in a white hooded robe "Welcome Ninja of Konoha, I am the lord monk of this church of Amaterasu." he spoke.

Fox stepped forward "Fox of Black Op's, my team, and this is..."

"The Sennin Jiraiya, it is an honor." Said a man who stepped out of the church. He was in a black hooded robe and had on a black mask with gold streaks. "And Fox you're reputation proceeds you."

"Thank you..." Fox slowed down.

"Call me Angel." The masked man said. "I like you have been hired to protect Shiguri-san."

"Amaterasu-sama is her name heretic!" The monk said.

"You pay me to watch her no to believe she's actually a god. So she will be Shiguri-san till you can prove it otherwise." Angel said.

"Filth..." The monk said.

"Well shall we head to where well stay till the ceremony tomorrow." Angel said. Angel walked them through the church till they came upon a large room. Angel knocked on the door and spoke "Shiguri-san it's me Angel, the Ninja from Konoha are here with me."

"Enter." a female voice said.

They walked into a large room white in color, sitting in the corner was a girl around fox and her teams age. She was dressed in a white Kimono, her hair was long started of red but ended blond, her eyes were a pale blue, and she seemed to be staring into space. She stood and felt her way over to Angel who stepped forward and took her hand and led her to the group. "How do you do, I am Shiguri, the reborn Amaterasu."She said as she put out her hand.

Fox stepped forward and took her hand. "It's a pleasure."

"You have such a warm voice, you sound like a good person, but the tone is cold, as if you're... empty, longing for something or someone." she said calmly

"I-I..." Fox stuttered.

"I'm blind... have been since birth. My mother had complication's, ever since I was a child I've learned to see without seeing. Tone, Rhythm, Beat, I learned to distinguish them from each other. They allow me to distinguish a persons, personality, manner, age, and many other things simply from a simple 'hello.' " Shiguri said smiling.

"Thats amazing." Fox said.

"A technique like that would be astounding in Interrogation." said a girl in a pig mask (lol guess who that is.)

"Anbu Interrogation Devision?" Shiguri said.

"Yeah" Pig said.

"Mmm, my dream was to join them when I was young and still lived in Konoha." Shiguri said.

"You lived there." Fox said.

"Quite some time ago, I was taken here after my Uncle was killed." Shiguri said,

"Who did you live with maybe we've meet.?" Fox said.

"Amaterasu-sama it is time for meals." A monk said entering.

"Of course if you would, I must bless the monks meals, I shall have you all sent some." Shiguri smiled as she took the monks hand and left.

"You noticed it." Angel said.

"That was a painted on smile..." Fox said.

"I think it has to do with whoever or whatever she left in Konoha." Angel said. He then stood up and spook "I'm going to use the bathroom." he said and left.

Angel walked till he came to a balcony overlooking the dinning watched as Shiguri gave pray and blessed the food and sighed. Then he felt a spike of Chakra and turned. "So thats her hm." They said.

"Yeah." Angel spoke.

"I found Koga in a cave half a click away." The other man spoke.

"Good..." Angel spoke.

"So... are you prepared to let the ghosts out all at once, Naruto-dobe." The shadow man said.

"Same can be said for you, Sasuke-Teme." Angel spoke.

"I'll return by dawn." The shadow man spoke before his chakra vanished.

Angel took off his hood and mask and looked down on her, his blue eyes behind his blond hair were glazed over in thought of the day to come, so much so he failed to notice someone watching him, someone... with pink hair


End file.
